A promise so hard to keep
by chamsp
Summary: Paul has made a promise his imprint wants him to break. Is he strong enough to resist temptation, or will he revert to his old ways at the first opportunity? Previously a O/S, now being expanded.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I know, this is not a new chapter and you might be cursing me for this. But I want to tell you this. When I posted this story, it was meant to be a one-shot. But seeing the response I received from here and another site, I decided to expand it. So I had to plan it all again and work in it. That's what taking me so long to give you a new chapter. And my exams which will start in less than 20 days isn't helping either. So please bear with me for now.**

**This is the beta-d version of chapter 1. I'll try my best to give you an update soon.**

** Before we start, I want to take the opportunity to thank my pre-reader, wolfgirl7411 and my beta, jarms.**

**Thank you for the long discussions, the ideas and the suggestions, for answering every question even at odd hours and for putting in your hard work and hours of your precious time into this story . You have been my biggest support and my driving force . Thank you for _everything_ 33**

**I also thank the extremely talented artists, goldengirl2707 and Mmsimpy09 for the amazing banners.I LOVE the banners :D You can find the links on my profile. Do check it out.  
**

**Also, thank you to all those who urged me to write more after reading the original one-shot.**

* * *

Summer was at its peak in La Push. The temperature was high, breaking all previous records.

Paul walked around his kitchen preparing an omelette for his late night meal. It was a long day; he just wanted to finish dinner and get some sleep.

Switching off the stove and looking for a plate, he turned and—suddenly caught off guard—took a step back. He always felt her, was always thinking about her. She was the _only_ one who could ever surprise him with her presence.

There, just a few feet away from him, stood Lizzy Cameron. Jared's sister.

Paul's imprint.

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that."

"Well, you were the one who taught me. I'm just trying to sharpen my skills." Her smile was dipped in caramel.

"What are you doing here? It's past eleven." Paul leaned against the counter, crossing his arms to keep them occupied, to keep from reaching for her. "Does anyone know where you are?"

"I came to see you. And no, nobody knows I am here. No one has to. I am old enough to take care of myself."

"Old enough? Huh, I can see that." He snorted, making her glare at him.

She stepped closer, openly ogling him.

"You don't look happy to see me." Her pouting lip begged to be captured between his teeth.

Paul chuckled internally. She had no idea how happy he was to see her, but he had been trying to keep his distance.

When he imprinted, she was just fourteen. Jared and his family flipped out. His reputation back then didn't help the matter, so Jared, being her big brother, and Billy, being the chief, made him promise he wouldn't touch her until she was eighteen.

She was seventeen now.

The sexual tension between them was so high that Paul had a hard time controlling himself around her.

The last few months, she acted really different—becoming bold, making no effort to hide her desire for him. So, Paul decided it was best to limit their time together until she turned eighteen.

"I am happy to see you, Liz. I just don't think you should be sneaking out. It's not safe."

"Don't! I get enough lectures about my safety from my dad and Jared. I don't need anymore of them; I'm not here for that." She took two more steps toward him and pointed at his boxer briefs. "Why are you wearing only these?"

"Because it's too hot for clothes. Why are _you_ wearing a freaking coat?"

She batted her eyelashes and outstretched her arms.

"Help me out of it?"

_Here she goes again_.

He could tell something was fishy but chose to help her anyway.

Staring into her dark eyes, he slowly opened the ties of her coat and slipped it over her shoulders. Stepping back, his jaw dropped as the heavy fabric hit the floor.

"What the…" he breathed, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in here..."

There she stood. His imprint.

In a simple, lacy camisole.

_Nothing_ else.

It was long enough to cover up the essentials, but it was short enough to tease the hell out of him. Through the sheer material, he could see things he had only imagined.

Lizzy moved closer to him, invading his space. She could feel his breath on her face.

Her nerves were jumping, but she didn't let it show. She came here with a plan, and she would do everything to make it work.

Because she couldn't take it anymore.

She _wanted_ Paul—real bad.

Slowly, she took his hands and placed them on her waist. Moving to his exposed torso, her fingers tap danced across his chest. Electricity hummed through her body; the air filling the gap between them vibrated on such a high frequency, it shimmered.

"Do you like it?" Her voice was nearly abandoned in her throat.

"I… umm…" Paul was lost. If she kept this up, he would break all his promises before the night was over.

"No?" She whispered, her finger circling his navel and trailing down farther.

Just as she grazed the waistband of his boxer briefs, he caught her wrist in an iron grip.

"What's gotten into you? Go home and sleep it off." He tried to be stern, reminding himself that he was the responsible adult in the room, that he had a promise to keep.

"No! You tell me! What's gotten into _you_? I've noticed how you've been avoiding me lately. I'm your imprint! Don't you want me?" Her eyes were ablaze.

Paul didn't call her his spitfire for nothing; she had pretty much earned that name.

"Sweetheart, it's not like that. I have a promise to keep."

"Promise—my ass. I don't care about any freaking promises, Paul. I want you." She clutched his arms tightly.

He was rigid—refusing to move—and it fueled her anger. She pushed him and turned to leave.

He reacted instantly. His arms encircling her waist, hugging her from behind and pulling her closer, he whispered in her ear. "You don't understand, little one."

Faster than he thought possible, she twisted in his embrace and captured his lower lip between her teeth, biting a little too hard.

"If you ever call me _little_ again, I will bite your lip off," she murmured, making him chuckle.

"Little one doesn't mean you are a child. It just means you are little when compared to me," he explained.

"I'm not little anymore. Can't you see that? Or am I not old enough for you? Not attractive enough to light that fire in you? And I don't want to understand anything. I sneak out of my house at odd hours, right in front of my family. I come here, all dressed up for you, sneak in through the kitchen window—hurting my ankle—to offer you the best thing I have. And what do you do? You ask me to go home and sleep it off! You don't care enough to accept what I'm so willingly giving you. If you were one of the guys from my class,you would have worshipped me by now. Man up, Paul," she spat, breaking out of his hold.

Before she could gather her coat, Paul roughly spun her around and caught her lips with his. He kissed her hard—all teeth and tongue—the way they had kissed only a few times before.

Lifting her, he placed her on the dining table, and met her stare. Grabbing both her wrist, he pinned them above her head, and when he spoke, his voice was husky and rough and full of command.

"First of all, there is a lot of difference between the _boys_ in your class and the _man_ in front of you. _Know_ that."

She nodded slowly. Her eyes housed a tiny amount of fear, but she was definitely enjoying this.

"Second. _Never_ ask me to man up. I'm enough of a man. I _promise_ you, you'll know that soon enough. Understand?"

Another nod from her.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he did something he had never done before.

He pressed himself against her center, letting her feel him, making her ache for him.

Lizzy moaned, her back arching involuntarily.

Not yet finished making his point, Paul smirked and pulled back. He released her wrists and guided one of her hands down to press against him, making contact with the part of his body that hardened when her sheer lingerie was revealed.

She gasped as she realized what was happening.

"Do you feel that, baby? This is what you do to me. So _never_ think I don't find you attractive. You have no idea what I want to do to you. But I have a promise to keep. And I will keep it."

Somehow finding her voice, Lizzy pleaded, "But I want you, Paul."

"Me too, baby. I have wanted you for so long. Don't worry. It's a matter of weeks now." He grinned, realizing the wait was almost over. "Don't make it more difficult for me, Liz."

He moved off her and helped her down from the table.

"When did you buy that thing?" Unable to hide his curiosity, he motioned toward the lacy lingerie.

Blushing, she quickly slipped on her coat.

"Umm... this is actually Leah's—not mine. I borrowed it! I told her it was too hot these days to wear my pajamas."

"Oh shit! Don't try to seduce me in Leah's clothes." Chuckling at her antics, he mused, "But, at least I know what to give you for your birthday now."

The anticipation brightened her eyes and parted her lips in an enticing smile. Making her way to the front door, she paused and turned—staring directly at _her_ man.

"If you don't want girls jumping you, then don't roam around in those effing boxer briefs!"

Paul's laughter boomed.

"Tsk tsk, such a foul mouth," he teased.

"Yeah? Why don't you teach me a better way to use it?" She quirked her brow and waited for his reaction.

Groaning, he rested his forehead against the door frame.

"What am I going to do with you?" He wondered aloud.

"Can't wait to find out," she said, winking at him.

After watching her skip down the porch steps, he closed the door and made his way to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I promise, I will try my best to post chapter 2 soon (within a week or so). And once I'm done with my exams, the updates will be frequent. Thank you for understanding :) And don't forget to check out the banners from my profile.  
**

**So...any thoughts about Paul and his spitfire ?**

**Chamsp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Just a thank you wouldn't be enough to express my gratitude to my most favorite wolf girls, WolfGirl7411 and jarms, for putting so much of their time and effort into this chapter despite their super busy schedules, and for making the story so much better. _*Thanks a ton, WG and jarms. You both are AWESOME. Love ya. 3*_

I know it's been a while since I updated this story. What can I say? RL can get super crazy at times. Thank you all for understanding. :)

Here's the second chapter. Happy reading.

* * *

Her eyes were puffy.

Liz had been secretly crying for the last ten minutes, even after vowing she wouldn't—not today. Not on her birthday. Yet when the music at her party turned romantic, luring couples to the makeshift dance floor, she couldn't take it anymore. Surrounding her were wolves and happy imprints, sharing private gazes and holding each other close. She felt like a voyeur, witnessing something far more intimate than a dance.

That was when it hit hard: the one person who looked at her _that_ way... wasn't there.

While the other wolves were enjoying the company of their mates, hers was at work. He'd requested her eighteenth birthday off, but he was unexpectedly called in last night when a water main broke. Now, he was spending the day in Forks because his boss needed an extra set of hands.

She knew the reason for him not being there was valid, but his absence still hurt. It was a knot in the pit of her stomach that wound tighter and tighter with each passing second.

She felt guilty being upset. Though he wasn't with her, he'd done his best to make the day special, arranging an early morning delivery of chocolates and a beautiful bouquet of white orchids—her favorite. His note had put a warm smile on her sleepy face.

_Happy birthday, sweetheart. More surprises to come._

When she called to thank him, she was greeted by a sexy, sleep-laced voice—his drawling words thick with implication. "Wish I were waking up next to you."

"Oh, you will... before too long." She was definitely dropping hints, hoping he would play along.

And her wolf never disappointed.

"If I were there, I'd roll you over and..."

She blushed, remembering the naughty places the conversation turned.

The second gift arrived in the evening. She was getting ready for the party when Leah slipped into her room with a package.

She gave Liz a teasing wink and placed the neatly wrapped box into her hand. " I was _ordered_ to deliver this to you in time. Here you go, girl. I never knew you had a thing for cavemen."

As soon as Leah stepped out the door, Liz opened the box to find a slinky, red dress resting under a note from Paul.

_Gonna have a hard time focusing today, thinking about those long legs of yours in this dress. I guessed on the size, so if it fits, you'll know how much I've been ogling you. Have a great party, baby._

Those few lines managed to make her insides tingle with anticipation.

Biting her lip, she'd rushed to try on the new dress, her original one abandoned on the bed.

The fit was perfect—just like he'd promised. The red silk cascaded over her shape—molding to the swell of her breasts, hugging the flat plane of her stomach, and accentuating the roll of her hips with every sway.

That was when her imagination ran away with her. She wished he was standing behind her, holding her gaze in the mirror while she dressed... then letting his eyes drop to linger on certain places, his hands sensually smoothing the fabric down her sides just to hear her breath hitch.

When he bent his head to nuzzle her neck, she forced herself out of the daydream and back to the present. Her party—surrounded by wolves with heightened senses—was not the place to indulge in fantasies.

Leaning against the lone rock on the beach, away from the crowd, Liz felt sad he wasn't here to see how good the dress really did look. Never before had she received so many compliments in one day.

She dabbed her eyes dry with a crumpled tissue, starting when two russet arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into a strong body.

"Hey, beautiful. I hope you saved me a dance." A whisper brushed her ear, hot breath trailing down her neck like wildfire. "Happy birthday, baby." He kissed her temple.

She spun around in his arms, not believing he was actually there.

"Paul? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be working."

Chuckling at the surprised look on her face, his finger played with a loose curl of her hair.

"Yeah, I was."

Sure she was hallucinating, she shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts.

"_OK, Liz. You're imagining things. He's not here. He is in Forks—working. He won't be back till much later. So, stop fretting, get your ass out there, and enjoy your party_." She rambled to herself—the way she did when she was alone.

When she looked up again, he was still there, a wide grin on his face.

"Here, let me help you." He bent down, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a heated kiss. His lips were demanding, his tongue exploring her mouth. Running one hand down her side—grazing her breast—he relished in the delicious gasp that escaped her lips. And she clung to him.

Threading delicate fingers through thick, black strands at the nape of his neck, she gently pulled the tuft of hair in her grasp. The low rumble Paul released in response to her desire pushed tingling vibrations through her body—the pulsing waves washing over her heated bliss, milking the nectar from her womb. He lifted her off her feet and pushed her against the rock, his forearm cushioning her waist. Liz moaned when he nibbled her lip, his strong grip kneading the back of her thigh. The slow and torturous rhythm of his rocking hips swelled the aching intensity between her legs, and he didn't stop until her lungs were begging for air.

"Now, does _that _feel like you are imagining it?" He winked at her.

Her thoughts still hazy from the kiss, she was rendered speechless. Looking up at him, she quirked an eyebrow.

Seeing the effect he had on her, he gave her his patented, panty-dropping smirk and trailed a finger down her jaw. "What? Too dizzy to answer?"

The crimson blush spread through her cheeks, and for just a moment, he let himself imagine how she'd look in his bed, his body pinning her to the mattress.

"I worked hard to finish the job faster than my boss thought possible." He tried to look offended. "You didn't think I was actually going to miss your birthday. Did you?"

Smiling at his expression, she played along. "You didn't give me a reason to believe otherwise."

"Oh, I wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of picking out that dress just for some other man to see you in it, Liz."

She laughed, reaching up to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose—something that irritated the crap out of Paul, but he wouldn't complain about it today.

"Oh! I will get back to you for that. _Very_ soon." He wiped his nose with a grimace.

"We'll see. Come on, let's enjoy the party. Let's celebrate that _promise _you don't have to keep anymore." She grinned, giving him a look full of naughty implications.

She tried to drag him toward their group of friends, but he pulled her back.

"Don't you want your gift?" he asked, pushing her hair over one shoulder and running his nose along the exposed length of her neck.

"Mmm…" She tried to concentrate on his words and not the tingling sensation in her belly, "...what?"

"Your gift?" he whispered, nipping the delicate shell of her ear.

"But you gave me my gift. This dr-dress...ahh..." Liz leaned back into him, a smoldering fire swirling in her stomach and running a trail of embers to the deep, throbbing ache between her thighs.

In the very next moment, she felt something cool around her neck. Her half-closed eyes opened to look down.

A gold chain was around her neck: two delicate strands beautifully woven into one. Her fingers brushed across the elegantly carved 'L' in the center of a small dangling heart.

"L for Liz?" she asked, turning her head to the side.

"No." He caught her lips in another sweet kiss. "L for Lahote," he whispered. "You are mine, to love and to cherish."

"Paul, I…" Overwhelmed by her emotions, she sighed. "This is beautiful. I love it."

He brushed his lips against hers for a brief moment before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the party.

The slow tempo of the music lured them to the dance floor, and as they swayed to the steady rhythm, Paul murmured into her hair, his warm breath billowing over her ear. "You look so sexy in this dress. I can't stop touching you."

"Well, my boyfriend gave it to me. Too bad he's stuck working in Forks. I wish he was here to see me in it."

Paul chuckled. "Your boyfriend sure as hell has good taste. I really hope he's not the jealous type because I'm taking you home with me tonight."

Liz didn't miss the promise in his tone, and when he winked, the anticipation of what was to come fluttered through her belly.

It wasn't long before Paul was pulling her impossibly close. The crowd and dim light provided the perfect cover for his roaming hands, running along her back then cupping her rear—his thumbs making small circular movements. Liz bit her lip to stop any inappropriate sound that would draw attention. Her head fell forward, and Paul felt her erratic breath beating across his neck, keeping time with his own pulse.

He bent down, talking in her ear. "There is a little something for you in my car. Come on."

Slowly, they slipped out of the party and made their way toward the parking lot. Walking in silence with his hand resting at the small of her back, he guided her through the crowd.

When they reached his car, he gave her the keys and stepped back. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she opened the passenger door and found a paper bag on the seat. Grabbing it and holding it in the light, Liz noticed Paul's message written in black marker.

_Something a little more comfortable to slip into later._

She opened the bag, shaking it a little to get a better view, but all she could see was black lace.

Her face went up in flames remembering his words from the other day: 'At least I know what to give you for your birthday now.'

Feeling suddenly shy, she was too embarrassed to pull out the fabric for the full effect. As if on cue, a couple walked past them causing Liz to turn and lock eyes with Paul. Now leaning against the door, his arms were crossed over his chest, and in the dim light, she watched his irises darken with lust. Her heart might as well have been a hummingbird's wings.

"Paul," she hissed as he smirked.

"Do you like it?" he asked in a hushed voice, his eyes twinkling.

"I couldn't really see it. There are people around us. Later." He didn't really think she would open it in such a public place, did he?

"Well, I love it, and I can't wait to see how it looks on you." He pulled her close, his growing need pressing into her belly.

Gently turning her around, his free arm encircled her slender waist. He hooked a finger under the strap of her dress, tugging and playing,his touch left a hot trail across her shoulder. Planting wet kisses, he slowly moved his lips down her neck. The sensations made liquid fire course through her veins, melting her desire and pooling it in her center. He ran his nose behind her ear. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he inhaled her _need_. His teeth grazed her ear, and she whimpered, clutching the paper bag in her hands tightly.

"Paul…" It was a plea laced with want.

"I'm done waiting. I've wanted you for so long. Come on, baby, let's go to my place. I'll make sure you have a memorable birthday."

'_Hell yeah!'_ she thought. But in reality, all she could do was nod.

"Good. Let's get going." Releasing her and nudging her forward, Paul was eager to get her alone, but suddenly, Liz was nervous. She wanted to talk to someone… Kim.

Or maybe Leah.

Hell, even Sue would do.

"Hold on a second. I'll be right back." Not waiting for a response, she handed him the paper bag and quickly walked back to the beach.

"Here comes the birthday girl." It was Leah who saw her first.

Kim noticed the mood-shift in her sister-in-law. "Look at her, Leah. That frown vanished as soon as Paul stepped in. She's practically glowing."

"Thank God he showed up, or Liz would have cried all day and ruined that makeup I spent hours on." Leah smiled.

Now that all their attention was on her, Liz didn't want to waste time beating around the bush. She jumped straight to the point, praying Jared wouldn't show up to spoil the show.

"Kim, Paul asked me i- if…" This wasn't supposed to be difficult. It was Kim. Her sweet sister-in-law. Taking a deep breath, she tried again.

"I- I'm staying the night with Paul. I just wanted you to know." The words flew out in one breath, and she tried not to blush.

Kim and Leah looked at each other before turning to Liz with mischievous grins.

"Woooo! Someone has a fun night ahead." Leah teased while Kim giggled.

"Sure, Liz, you're eighteen now, you don't need my permission. Go ahead. Have fun." Kim winked before realization dawned and bulged her eyes. "Oh, wait. You are finally eighteen. Paul is free from his promise. That means this is going to be your first time, isn't it?"

"Yes. If anything happens tonight, it will be our first time."

"Of course something will happen tonight. I mean, you won't exactly spend the night playing checkers, will you? And he's been so desperate lately, I'm surprised he's managed to keep it in his pants." Leah remembered all the explicit thoughts in his sex-deprived brain she had heard during patrols.

Liz blushed. He always maintained such restraint in front of her, she actually had no idea how much he desired her. Breaking her out of her thoughts, Leah leaned in closer.

"Just a heads up, Lizzy, no matter what all those romance novels say, the first time isn't all rainbows and flowers. I ain't gonna lie… it's gonna hurt like hell. Especially considering all the guys are hung like fucking horses." She winked, and both women burst out laughing at the look of horror on her face.

Watching the color drain from Liz's face, Leah patted her on the back and quickly added, "But don't worry, there's a helluva lot of fun you can have before that. I'm sure he will take care of you."

"Yeah, we'll see. I should go now. He's waiting."

Kim pulled her into a hug. "Have a good time, Liz, but be careful. No glove, abso-freaking-lutely no love."

"Yeah, wrap that thing up good and tight, or you can expect a litter in nine months." Leah put in her two cents.

"Then Jared would murder Paul in his sleep." Kim raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled at their entertaining show of support. The display warmed her heart, and she assured them she'd be careful. Turning away from the two women, she made her way toward her wolf.

Liz was in for one hell of a night, and she was determined to make it the best gift of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. Got anything to say? I enjoyed writing this a lot. I hope you had fun reading it. Thanks for reading. :)

Also, I won't be able to update this story regularly due to my schedules. I promise, I'll work on it whenever I can. But I don't promise regular update. I hope you'll understand. :)

Meanwhile, *cue shameless pimping* if you are in mood for some daddy Paul, or a wolfy Jake, you check out my other WIPs. Those stories will have regular updates.


End file.
